gw2gentlemenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dovahkiin Senlow
Dovahkiin Senlow *??.??.????n.E. wurde von Blut-Legion-Wachen gefunden, als er noch sehr klein war. Die Blut-Soldatin Kahra Zornklinge nahm sich seiner an und wurde zu seiner Ersatzmutter. Im Fahrar, war er schwer zu handhaben. In Kämpfen um den Rang des Trupp-Anführers, war er ungeschlagen. Selbst die Tapfersten hatten Angst vor ihm, was an seiner kühlen und ruhigen Art lag. Selbst im Kampf hat er nicht gedroht oder geflucht. Er war vollkommen anders. Später, als sich alle Trupp's zummengefunden hatten, war er der Einzige, der keinen Trupp hatte. Er wurde seiner Ziehmutter übergeben, mit den Worten:" Er ist mehr als talentiert, aber seine Art macht Ihn ungeeignet für die Legionen." Kahra selbst hatte keine Probleme mit ihm. Ihr gegenüber war er sehr zuvorkommend und höflich, was für einen Charr undenkbar war. Selbst als sie ihm sagte, dass sie nicht seine leibliche Mutter sei, reagierte er gelassen. Als sie ihn letztendlich fragte, was er aus sich machen will, ohne Trupp und ohne die nötige Ausbildung, sagte er:" Was ich will, ist endlich mal ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Der Fahrar war voller Welpen." Darauf ging er in den "Fluch" und kämpfte Tag für Tag gegen alle möglichen Gegner und ging siegreich hervor. Später erhielt er eine Einladung von der Blut-Legion. Er sollte einen Trupp zugewiesen werden. Kurz darauf fand er sich im "Stahlbrand-Trupp" wieder. Auf Grund seines offensiven Kampfstils mit Dolchen, wurde er oft verspottet und behauptet, er wäre bei der Asche-Legion besser aufgehoben. Darauf hin suchte er sich einen Zenturio der Asche-Legion und verlange von ihm ausgebildet zu werden. Nach einer kleinen Rauferei hatte er seine Zusage bekommen. Er wurde in Infiltration, Meuchelmord, Dolchkampf, Foltern (Verhören), Gifte mischen, Fallen stellen, Zielverfolgung (Aufsprüren) und im Umgang mit Schwert und Pistolen unterrichtet. Nach seiner Ausbildung ging er wieder in den "Fluch" um seine neuen Fähigkeiten in Kombination mit seinen Alten zu testen. Danach fühlte er sich nur noch mehr gelangweilt. Er verließ die Hoch-Legionen und reiste quer durch Tyria, um würdige Gegner zu suchen. Später machte er sein persönliches Interesse zu seinem Beruf und arbeitete fort an als Kopfgeldjäger und Meuchelmörder. Dabei traf er auch auf die Asura-Nekromantin, Jill Sargasso, welche seit je her mit ihm zusammenarbeitet, da seine Fähigkeiten und sein Charakter perfekt zu ihrer Arbeit gepasst haben. Charakter: Ist sehr höflich gegenüber anderen, hat durch Jill viel Respekt vor den Asura, hat den Spitznamen "Fellkneul" von Jill bekommen, vertraut selten jemanden von Anfang an, sammelt durchgehend Informationen über Personen, um sie jeder Zeit ausschalten zu können, falls nötig. Ist der Gang beigetreten, da es die Umstände verlangt haben (Sollte Jill egl. nur vertreten) und um zu lernen, wie man im Team arbeitet und Befehle befolgt. Hat seit dem Vorfall mit Vaara, Misstrauen gegenüber Mesmern entwickelt. Augaben in der Gang: Auftragsmord, Unterstützung, Spionage Der Niedergang des Charr Das Treffen Jill Sargasso berichtet der Gang, das Dovahkiin "Familienprobleme" hätte und deshalb der Gang länger fernbleiben würde. Hier nun die Geschichte:... Nach einiger Anregung und vielen Gesprächen über "Heimat und Familie", entschloss Dovah nach langer Zeit seine Mutter (Ersatzmutter) Kahra Zornklinge aufzusuchen. Nicht als Mitglied der Gang, sondern als Charr-Soldat, welcher sich sein Geld auf dem Schlachtfeld verdient. Als er an der Unterkunft von Kahra ankam, fand er Fremde vor. Sie erklärten, dass Kahra nun im Gladium-Bezirk lebt. Sie hat im Kampf mit der Flammen-Legion die Befehle ihres Vorgesetzten missachtet. Der Schamane, den sie gefangen hatten, sollte sofort getötet werden. Sie ignorierte den Befehl und nahm den Schamanen mit zur Schwarzen Zitadelle. Kurz nach seiner Inhaftierung, kam es im Kerker zu einem Brand. Der Schamane hat sich selbst als Mittel genutzt, um Feuermagie zu wirken. Darauf würde er zu einer lebenden Bombe. Vier Soldaten kamen ums Leben und zwei weitere wurden verletzt. Dieser Vorfall verängstigte und erzürnte die Bewohner der Schwarzen Zitadelle. Da Kahra den Schamanen eingekerkert hatte und die Zitadelle einen Sündenbock brauchte, um nicht ins Speerfeuer der Bewohner zu geraten, erklärte man Kahra zur Schuldigen und degradierte sie zum Gladium. Titel, Rüstung und Wohnrechte wurden aufgehoben. Selbst im Gladium-Bezirk wurde sie nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. Dovahkiin war dies aber egal. Er wollte nur zu ihr und ein einfaches Gespräch führen, wie er es seit dem Verlassen der Zitadelle nicht mehr hatte. So fand er sie in der hintersten Ecke des Gladium-Bezirks vor. Sie erkannte ihn kaum wieder. Sie war erfreut, ihr Junges wieder zu sehen, aber auch erschüttert, dass sie nun eine Schande für ihn war. Aber Dovah machte sich nichts aus Titeln. Für ihn war dieses Treffen wichtig. Also redet er mit Kahra über seine Kämpfe, seine Erfolge und wie viele Flammen-Legion-Soldaten er bis heute erledigt habe. Ihr Gespräch dauerte bis in die tiefe Nacht. Als der Mond am höchsten stand, verabschiedete sich Dovah von Kahra. Er versprach später wieder zu kommen. Zum Abschied sagte Kahra, sie wäre stolz auf Dovah. Dies waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor alles begann... In den Abgrund Nach seinem Rundgang durch die Zitadelle, begab sich Dovahkiin wieder zur Unterkunft von Kahra, um noch einmal mit ihr zu sprechen, bevor er zu Gang zurückkehrt. Als er ankam, fand er ein Versammlung vor der Unterkunft vor. Beunruhigt aber vorsichtig bewegte er sich Richtung Eingang. Er fragte einen der Charr, was passiert sei. Er antwortete:" Jemand hat sie ermordet und in Stücke gerissen. Das kann passieren, wenn man die Zitadelle verrät." Er bewegte sich langsam durch die Menge und sah nur Bruchstücke der Tat, bis er sich durch die ganze Versammlung gerungen hatte. Das Blut seiner Mutter zierte jedes Objekt im Raum und jede Wand. Das war kein Mord, sondern eine Hinrichtung. Mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck blickte er durch den Raum. Alles war blutbedeckt. In der Mitte des Raums befand sich ein Dolch, welcher gerade im Boden steckte. Es wirkte wie eine Botschaft. Als die Ardamant-Gardisten auftauchten, verjagten sie die neugierigen Zuschauer. Einer der Gardisten gab dem Befehl zum Entsorgen der Leiche. Vorher wollte er Dovah raus haben. Er drohte ihm mit dem Tod und Ähnlichem. Als er Dovah an der Schult packen wollte, fand er in der nächsten Sekunde einen Dolch in seinem Hals stecken. Die anderen Gardisten blieben nicht verschont. Als ihr Kollege zusammenklappe, hatten sie kaum Zeit die Waffen zu ziehen. Bevor sie nach Verstärkung rufen konnten, waren ihre Hälse mit Wurfmessern gespickt. Alleine im Raum, mit dem, was von seiner Ziehmutter übrig war, schwor der Charr Rache. Er nahm den hinterlassenen Dolch an sich und verschwand aus dem Bezirk. Zunächst brachte er den Dolch zu einem Schmied und lies diesen untersuchen. Wer hat ihn geschmiedet? Wer hat ihn genutzt? Dies waren die ersten Fragen. Der Schmied konnte leider keine davon beantworten. Dovah zog bis in die Nacht durch die Zitadelle, auf der Suche nach Anhaltspunkten. Der letzte Ort, war der Fluch. Vielleicht war es die Waffe einer Kämpfers. Fluch-Gladiatoren sind herzlos und brutal. Solch ein Blutbad würde zu ihnen passen. Leider fand sich kein Gladiator mit solch einem Dolch oder einer ähnlichen Waffe. Danach ging er zu den Rin-Ruinen um sich etwas auszuruhen. Er fand nicht viel Schlaf, da bemerkte er, wie die Schatten länger wurden. Etwas näherte sich. Er hielt sein Dolche bereit. Als einer der Schatten genau hinter ihm war, schlug er zu. Er fand seinen Dolch in einer schwarz-gekleidete Gestallt wieder. Die Gestallt kippt kurz drauf um. Sekunden später, tauchten mehr von ihnen auf. Sie sahen nicht aus, wie Asche-Soldaten. Man konnte keiner Gesichter erkennen. An der Größe und der Haltung, und dem Schweif, konnte man erkennen, dass alle Charr waren. Jeder von ihnen, war mit zwei Dolchen bewaffnet. Die gleichen, wie der bei Kahra's Unterkunft. Fünf gegen Einen. Dovah nahm es mit ihnen auf. Nach einer Meuchel-Mörder-Jagt durch die Ruinen, konnte Dovahkiin alle Feinde ausschalten. Mit vielen Wunden und einem Dolch weniger, begab er sich zur nächstgelegenen Leiche und zog ihr den Schleier vom Gesicht. Es kam ihm nicht bekannt vor. Er durchsuchte die Leiche, aber fand keinen Hinweis auf eine Organisation. Er durchsuchte auch die anderen Leichen. Der Charr, den er als letztes erledigen konnte, hatte einen Zettel bei sich. "Charr, weißes Fell, Umhang in schwarz und weiß, namens "Senlow". Heute Nacht wird er schweigen." Der Brief verriet nichts, außer, dass er beobachtet wurde und dass er gejagt wird. Seine Rückkehr zur Gang war nun nicht mehr möglich, solange er seine Verfolger nicht ausgelöscht hat. Als er den Brief wegsteckte, bemerkte er, dass er jemand ihn beobachtete. Als er sich umdrehte, fiel ein Schuss. Ein Schütze hatte sich in einem der zerstörten Türme versteckt. Dovahkiin fiel zu Boden. Der Schütze begab sich zu seinem Körper um Beweise zu vernichten. "Ihr hättet nie zurückkommen sollen. Ich habe den Boss gewarnt, aber es musste so kommen" Er griff nach Dovahkiin's Schusswaffe, an seinem Gürtel. Als er sie am lauf packte, ergriff Dovah den Griff und drückte den Abzug. der Schuss traf den Schützen am Hals. Er lebte noch, aber nicht mehr lange. Dovah versuchte aufzustehen, schaffte es aber nur auf die Knie. Die Kugel des Schützen landete nur einen Streiftreffer, aber Dovahkiin hatte nun ein Auge weniger. Voller Schmerz aber geleitet von seinem Zorn, schliff er sich bis zum Schützen und fragte:"Wer...ist...dein Boss?" Er hielt die Verletzung am Hals des Schützen zu, damit er nicht sofort starb. Nach jeder falschen Antwort oder jedem Schweigen, schlug er ihm ins Gesicht und wiederholte seine Frage, bis nach 21 Schlägen die Antwort kam. "Adrius Herzreißer...Der Assassine..." Er starb kurz nach der Antwort. Dovah rappelte sich auf und suchte Schutz in einem der zerstörten Gebäude. Er verband seine Verletzungen und ruhte sich aus. Am Morgen schliff er sich zum nächsten Arzt, welcher seine Wunden versorgte. Er gab ihm Geld, damit der Arzt schweigt. Danach ging Dovah zu einem Ausrüster, der schon mit Jill Sargasso Geschäfte gemacht hat. Dovahkiin besorgte sich neue Waffen und eine neue Rüstung. Um diesen Feind aus den Schatten bekämpfen zu können, musste er selbst tiefer in den Abgrund eintauchen. Er setzte sich eine Maske auf, die sein Gesicht vollkommen verdeckt. Er ist weder Soldat, noch Auftragsmörder der Gang. Nun war er, ein Rachegeist... Wandelnde Rache Nach den Ereignissen in der Zitadelle und nach dem Wechsel seiner Ausrüstung, begab sich Dovah auf die Suche nach Hinweisen. "Adrius Herzreißer", war in keiner Gesuchten-Liste, Teilnahme-Liste oder Verzeichnissen zu finden. In der ganzen Zitadelle gab es keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt. Dovah wusste, dass es nichts bringt, weiter in Papieren zu suchen. Er begann tiefer in die Welt der Schatten einzutauchen. Er observierte Teile der Zitadelle, während es dunkel war. Er beobachtete alles und jeden. Drei Tage legte er sich auf die Lauer, bis er einen Soldaten fand. Der Soldat war, seiner Ausrüstung nach, von der Eisen-Legion. Verdächtig war aber, dass er in den Gladium-Bezirk ging. Dovah hatte die Wachposten und den Wechsel durchgehend beobachtet und wusste, dass dieser Soldat nicht nach Plan Position bezieht. Er verfolge ihn, bis zur ehemaligen Behausung seiner Mutter. Der Soldat stand wenige Meter von der Behausung entfernt und bezog Stellung. Eine Weile lang passierte nichts. Plötzlich lief ihm ein Junges vor die Schnauze. Es schien den Soldaten auszufragen. Kurz darauf lief es in die Behausung, worauf der Soldat reinlief und das Junge vor die Tür schliff und verjagte. Dovah bemerkte jedoch den Zettel, der noch ein wenig im Harnisch des Charr zu sehen war. Das war kein kleiner Zwischenfall. Das war geplant. Das Junge war ein Bote. Dovah verließ seinen Posten und jagte dem Jungen nach. Das junge war auf den Weg zu den Ruinen von Rin. Kurz nach dem Betreten der Ruinen packte Dovah das Junge aus den Schatten heraus und fragte es aus. Zu nächst kamen nur wirre Antworten. Scheinbar Lügen. Nach einem festeren Griff am Hals, sprach das Junge:" Schon gut! Der Brief kommt aus Ebonfalke! Mehr weiß ich nicht!" Dovah drückt noch fester zu:" Urgh...Ja, ich rede schon. Der Boss sagte, ich darf in seinen Trupp, wenn ich dem Soldaten vor der Behausung von dem kürzlich ermordetem Gladium, diesen Brief gebe." "Dein Boss?", fragte Dovah mit kalter, gesenkter Stimme. "Der ist nicht hier. Er ist in Ebonfalke. Wenn er wieder da ist, nimmt er mich in den Trupp auf.A-aber ich kenne seinen Namen nicht. Ehrlich!" Dovah merkte langsam, um was es sich handelte. Morde aus weiter Entfernung, höchste Geheimhaltung, verdeckte Agenten, Junge als Boten. Das ganze schien eine Unterwanderung der Zitadelle zu sein. Aber von wem? Das Junge wusste zu viel. Aber sollte er ein Junges töten, welches nicht einmal selbst Blut an den Klauen hatte? Ist er so grausam geworden? Er ließ das Junge runter, mit einem Gedanken im Hinterkopf:" Wenn der Kleine nicht nach Plan arbeitet, was würde passieren?" Das Junge lief, und er folge ihm unauffällig, bis zu seinem Fahrar. Dovah verweilte in den Schatten, aber nichts geschah. Das Gebäude schien leer, dennoch sah man Licht brennen. Er begab sich auf das Dach des Gebäudes und blickte durch ein loch im Dach. Er sah eine Charr, die einen Sack über die Schulter hängen hatte. Als sie das Gebäude verlies, packte Dovah sie und schliff sie hinter das Gebäude. Er startete seine Befragung. Die Charr antwortete aber nicht. Darauf schnitt er ihr die Kehle auf und ließ sie fallen. Er öffnete den Sack. In ihm befand sich das Junge, was er zuvor ausgefragt hatte. Tot. Dovah verbrachte ganze Nächte mit dem Entführen und ermorden von scheinbaren Zitadellen-Soldaten. Alle verwiesen auf Befehle aus Ebonfalke. Wer hinter den Befehlen steckte und woher diese genau kamen, sagte keiner. Darauf entschloss Dovah eine andere Methode der Befragung anzuwenden. Diese konnte er aber nicht in der Zitadelle durchführen. Er entführte weiterhin Bewohner der Zitadelle. Doch bei seiner neuen Vorgehensweise, sammelte der seine Opfer, machte sie bewegungsunfähig, verbannt ihnen die Augen und folterte sie. Diese Methode sollte ein Opfer benötigen, um alle anderen zum Reden zu bringen. Deshalb begab er sich mit seinen Opfer in die hinterste Ecke der Ruinen von Rin. Nach einigen Nächten voller Gestammel, Schreien und Betteleien, hatte er endlich einen Anhaltspunkt. Der "Boss" der von vielen erwähnt wurde, war ein Charr namens "Garmar Blutläufer". Ein abtrünniger Charr, der gegen den Vertrag zwischen Menschen und Charr ist. Auch wenn nicht alle Charr für den Vertrag sind, befand sich die Mehrheit derer, die ihn ablehnen in Ebonfalke bei den Abtrünnigen. Neues Ziel, neue Informationen. Dovah beseitigte seine Spuren und verließ die Zitadelle. Er reiste nach Götterfels, wo er in der Nacht einen Soldaten der Glänzenden Klinge heimsuchte. Er machte ihn aber lediglich bewegungsunfähig. Dovah sprach zu dem Menschen:" Garmar Blutläufer von den Abtrünnigen sendet Truppen zur Zitadelle um die Verhandlungen zwischen Menschen und Charr zu stören." Danach verschwand er Richtung Asura-Portal. Der Plan war simpel. Der Soldat berichtet, was er gehört hat und was passiert ist. Die Glänzende Klinge wird Dovah darauf hin suchen. Während dessen, hat er genug Zeit aus der Stadt zu kommen. Die Wachen, die im Weg waren, schlug er bewusstlos. Danach unternahm er eine lange Reise durch Kryta, die Zittergipfel bis nach Ascalon. Sein Ziel war es, zu den Feldern der Verwüstung zu gelangen. Er nahm diese lange Reise auf sich, um sich neugierigen Blicken von Wachen zu entziehen und um weiter ungestört Leute auszufragen. Als er endlich bei den Feldern der Verwüstung ankam, sah er schon die Folgen seines Handelns in Götterfels. Überall marschierten Soldaten von Ebonfalke. Die Abtrünnigen konnten sich nicht mehr so frei bewegen. Das zwang sie dazu, einen neuen Plan zu entwickeln. Mehr Soldaten auf dem Feld bedeutete, weniger Wachen in der Stadt. Auf Grund von Zentaurenproblemen in Shaemoor und den Problemen mit den Banditen, konnten nicht viele Soldaten als Verstärkung nach Ebonfalke geschickt werden. Dovah ließ sich in der Nähe des Abtrünnigen-Verstecks nieder und beobachtete ihr Verhalten und ihre Vorgehensweisen. Einzelne Wachen entführte er und fragte er aus. Patrouillen stellte er Fallen und ermordete sie. Die Reaktion der Abtrünnigen war darauf, die Verstärkung der Verteidigung und die Rekrutierung neuer Mitglieder. Dovah war klar, dass er das nicht ewig durchhalten würde. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und nicht jedes Gefecht war einfach. Bei einigen trug er Verletzungen davon. Die Informationen, der er aber dadurch erhalten hat, waren es wert. Garmar Blutläufer war nicht nur jemand, dass Wort Gewicht hatte, er dazu ein erfahrener Späher. Dovah legte falsche Fährten, um sein Ziel in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Dafür benutze er die Leichen einiger Ebonfalke-Soldaten, die er extra dafür Entführt und ermordet hatte. Er bastelte ein kleines Schlachtfeld aus Menschen- und Charrleichen. Garmar fiel zwar darauf hrein, aber merkte auch, dass er nicht alleine war. Er wich Dovah's Wurfmesser aus dem Hinterhalt aus. Darauf begann ein hitziger Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Rachegeist gegen Feld-Veteran. Der Kampf wandelte sich nach und nach zu einem Tanz auf Messers Schneide. Beide Charr waren mit Wunden übersäht. Garmar schaffte es Dovah niederzureißen. Doch Bevor er zum finalen Schlag ausholen konnte. Zog Dovah eine versteckte Pistole. Der Schuss ging mitten durch die Brust. Garmar konnte weder sprechen, noch hatte er viel länger zu leben. Dovah entschied sich daher, den Abtrünnigen zu etwas Nützliches zu machen. Der Kampf dauerte beinahe die ganze Nacht. Als Die Sonne aufging, hing Garmar's Leiche gehäutet vor dem Lager der Abtrünnigen. Dovah hatte sein Zeichen gesetzt. Ein Zeichen des Zorns. Selbst vor seines Gleichen hatte er keinen Respekt mehr. Er beobachete die Lage, während er seine Verletzungen behandelte. Ein Charr drängelte sich durch die Menge und blickt zu der enstellten Leiche auf. "Das werden sie büßen! Wir brauchen keine Befehle von Herzreißer! Weil wir auf ihn gehört haben, ist Garmar nur noch ein Stück totes Fleisch!" Er winkt einen Boten zu sich:" Geh' und sag dem alten Feigling, dass wir ihn nicht länger brauchen." Der Bote geht davon. Dovah folgt ihm, trotz seiner Wunden, die nicht richtig behandelt wurden. Der Bote lief bis in die Ebenen von Aschfurt. Sein Ziel, war das Aschfurt-Forum. Dort sprach er mit einer Wache, welche Richtung Andora-See zeigte. Der Bote eilte dort hin. Dovah blieb kurz, um seine Wunden behandeln zu lassen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn noch erwarten würde. Deshalb musste er wenigstens seine wurden versorgen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren seine Wunden einigermaßen versorgt. Er eilte zum See, wo er den Boten mit einem alten, klapperigen Charr vofand. Der Bote ging. Dovah wusste nicht, wer der Alte war. Aber da der Bote mit ihm geredet hat und nicht in Richtung Forum marschierte, musste das Adrius Herzreißer, der Assassine sein. Der Charr trug einen schwarzen Umhang. Dovah boabachete den alten Charr. Er bewegte sich nicht ein Stück. Erst, als es Nacht geworden war, holte der alte Charr einen Brief aus seiner Tasche. Dovah hatte genug vom Warten und ging langsam zu dem Alten. Dieser schien ihn aber schon zu erwarten. "Was will ein Junges von einem alten Fossil wie mir? Hast Du dich verlaufen?" Dovah antwortete nicht und ging weiter auf ihn zu. "Ach...Also ist es doch soweit." Er bleibt kurz vor ihm stehen:" Adrius Herzreißer. Ich habe nach Euch gesucht." Der alte Charr holt eine Flasche Whisky aus seiner Tasche:" Vielleicht besprechen wir das, bei einem guten Whisky, Junges." Dovah wirft ein Messer auf die Flasche, worauf sie zerspringt. Der Alte wirkt trotzdem gelassen. "Also keinen Whisky...Warum glaubt Ihr, ich sei der den Ihr sucht?" "Weil ich es weiß.", antwortet Dovah gelassen. "Ihr lügt. Ihr wisst es nicht... Ihr spürt es. Es ist Euch egal, ob richtig oder falsch. Was zählt ist die Tat. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich verstehe das. So habe ich mein Leben lang gehandelt...Ja, ich bin Adrius Herzreißer." "Dann war's das für Euch." Dovah zieht seine Pistole und richtet sie auf Adrius. "Ich habe viel getan...und vieles war falsch. Was habe ich Euch angetan? "Ihr habt meinen letzten Funken Mitgefühl ausgelöscht...Ihr habt mir meine Familie genommen. Ich hatte nicht mehr und wollte auch nicht mehr. Ich frage mich aber "warum". Warum habt Ihr Kahra Zornklinge ermorden lassen?" Adrius neigt den Kopf ein wenig:" "Warum"...Seltsame Frage...Was soll man anderes mit Verrätern machen?" Dovah zuckt kurz zusammen:" Ihr redet Unsinn. Sie war eine ehrbare Blut-Soldatin. Und selbst, wenn sie so alt gewesen wäre wie ihr, hatte sie Euren Kopf mit Leichtigkeit von Euren Schultern trennen können." Adrius beginnt zu lachen:"Haha... Junges, Ihr wisst nichts. Eure Ersatzmutter...war von Anfang an eine meiner Gefolgsleute...Sie hat immer so gute Berichte geschrieben. Warum, sind wohl so viele meiner Agenten in der Zitadelle? Kahra hat es möglich gemacht. Sie hat die Menschen noch nie gemocht, wie der Rest von uns. Dovah fletscht die Zähne und zieht den Dolch, mit dem Kahra ermordet wurde aus seinem Gürtel. Er packt Adrius von hinten und hält ihm den Dolch an die Kehle. "Unsinn! Eure Lügen retten Euch jetzt nicht mehr, alter Narr!" Trotz seiner misslichen Lage lächelt der alte Charr:" Ja, sie war schon unglaublich...meine Schwester...Meine einzig wahre Schwester." Dovah verkrampft weiter. Er schweigt eine Weile lang. Er nimmt den Dolch von Adrius' Kehle und geht etwas auf Abstand. Adrius dreht sich um und blickt zu Dovah:"Menschen und Charr können nicht zusammen leben. Das sieht man doch schon an unserer Geschichte. Kahra dachte genau so, bis sie Euch fand. Als Sie Euch aufnahm, fing sie an, seltener zu schreiben. Als wäre sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Erst, als ich sie persönlich aufsuchte, wusste ich, was geschehen war. Ihr seid daran schuld. Wegen Euch, hat sie ihren Hass vergessen und ist zur Zitadelle übergegangen. Dovah dreht sich um. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu Adrius. Ein schwerer Fehler, den ein Auftragsmörder nie machen sollte: Dem Ziel den Rücken zudrehen. Er bleibt ausdruckslos stehen und blickt in die Ferne. "Ich habe vielleicht keine Familie mehr und vielleicht ist es so gesehen meine Schuld, das Kahra jetzt tot ist, aber es gibt zwei Dinge, die ich genau weiß..." Adrius blickt in erstaunt an:" Oho, was will ein Junges wie Ihr denn wissen? Ihr wisst nichts...Und werdet es auch nie." Er zieht eine Pistole unter seinem Mantel hervor und will sie auf Dovah richten. "Falsch" Dovah wirft den Dolch, der Kahra das Leben nahm, auf Adrius. Er trifft ihm am Kopf. Adrius zuckt stark zusammen und bricht dann zusammen. "Zum einen, war es Euer Wunsch, dass Kahra stirbt. Ihr wart Ihr Richter, und ich war nun Eurer. Und zum anderen, habe ich vielleicht keine Familie mehr, aber etwas ähnliches. Er wendet sich von der Leiche ab und geht Richtung Aschfurt-Forum. Er überlegt, wo er nun hingehen soll. Dovah hatte seine Rache bekommen. Er fragte sich, wo es hingehen sollte. Es gab nur einen Ort, an dem er es herausfinden konnte. Der Abgrund, wo seine Kameraden auf ihn warteten... Das Verschwinden Nach seiner Rückkehr zur Gang, handelte Dovah oftmals eigensinnig und ohne andere zu informieren. Nach seinem Racheakt gegen Adrius ging man davon aus, dass er wieder zu seinem alten "Ich" finden würde. Selbst nach der Ermordung von Adrius jagte Dovah weiterhin Ziele, die den Hass und die Rachegefühle anderer auf sich gezogen haben. Dovah jagte nun aus Mitgefühl für andere. Manchmal sogar ohne Bezahlung. Dies wurde zu einem Problem. Jill forderte ihn mehrmals auf sich an Gang-Angelegenheiten zu beteiligen. Entweder finanziell oder durch Einsätze. Darauf blieb er dem Abgrund fern und antwortete nicht länger auf Briefe. Zunächst wurde sein Verhalten von Jill als "Phase" bezeichnet. Seine letzten Spuren führten zum Doric-See. Seit dem gilt er als "Verschwunden". Kategorie:Charr Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Ehemalige Gangster